Another Round'
by Dance4You
Summary: I don't own this horrible ass TV show. I don't write it I don't do shit with it. Some Sancedes in a different light. I got bored this night/morn and decided to write!


**Mercedes**

"When was your last period?" My doctor asked as I looked down at my hands.

"Early November." I said as I felt a warm hand rub my back.

"Alright, I'm going to do a blood test and a pee sample and it'll be back in about an hour." The doctor said as I nodded my head.

"It's okay babe, I'll be behind you 120% if you're pregnant." Momma said as I nodded my head. They did the blood work and got my pee sample and told us to come back in an hour.

"Wanna go to Panera Bread?" She asked as I nodded my head. We walked to Panera close by the hospital and sat down at a table far in the back.

"Have you two talked at all?" Momma asked as I looked up from my bread bowl.

"Don't wanna talk, there isn't anything to say." I replied ripping off a piece of bread and eating it.

"Baby there is a lot to talk about. You're both only seniors in high school and you'll be off to UCLA baby. I know you'll do perfectly fine with the baby and all but still you're going to need some help some days." Momma said as Daddy walked in and sat down next to her and pecked her cheek.

"So did we get the results yet?" He asked looking at me.

"No we're waiting for the call now. How was your day Roger?" Momma asked as Daddy took the other half of her sandwich.

"It was long as hell but I'm great now. How was your day Lovely?" He asked winking at me.

"Fine, just tired."She replied nodding her head.

My parents had been divorced since I was 12. I was use to their relationship, some days they got along some days they didn't. They still loved each other I knew that much, my dad would come over on Sunday's and Friday's for dinner and he and mom would go out to dinner and a movie or just out.

"How are you feeling Mercy?" Daddy asked as I looked up again from my soup.

"I'm okay dad." I replied nodding my head and putting my head back down and eating my food. I was tired, had a headache and I couldn't stop crying. I felt tears coming out of my eyes and I reached up and tried to wipe them off but they kept coming down.

"Hey boo look at me. We love you very much and this wasn't a mistake this is a blessing okay. We're behind you all the way no matter what. You're going to graduate, your 3 bedroom loft by the beach and your job is all lined up. Momma and I will be out there majority anyways for the first 2 months to make sure you're fine. You're taking online classes You'll do fine I promise baby." Daddy said wrapping his arms around me and rubbing my back.

"I feel like I failed you two." I cried as he kissed the top of my head.

"No you didn't baby, you got into UCLA. You're taking online classes, you have a scholarship for your academics and Glee club, you're salutatorian with a 4.0 GPA. I told you this is a blessing you didn't fail us baby." Daddy said looking me in my eyes. I nodded my head as my cell phone ran. I looked at it and it was the person who got me pregnant.

"Go ahead and answer, they deserve to know." Momma said as I nodded my head. I pressed the answer button and put the phone up to my ear.

"Where are you?" I heard the person say on the other end.

"I'm at Panera with my parents, I'm pregnant." I said licking my lips.

"I'm on my way, please don't leave." They said before hanging up.

"On their way?" Momma asked as I nodded my head.

"We'll be right here okay." Daddy said as I gave him a small smile.

"Lets go clean up your face." Momma said grabbing my hand. We got up and walked into the bathroom and we cleaned up my face and put eye drops in my eyes.

"I love you momma." I said as she smiled at me.

"I love you too baby." She said kissing my forehead. We walked out of the bathroom and back to the booth and they were already there talking to my dad.

"Hi Santana." I said as she looked up at me and wrapped her arms around me.

"God you had me worried. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you when you told me you thought you were pregnant. God I'm so stupid, I love you and I'm behind you for whatever you decided. I don't care I'm there. I'll go to UCLA with you and get a job and take care you and the baby. I promise. God I'm so sorry." She said looking me in my eyes.

"Its okay Santana." I said nodding my head.

"No I want to show you how responsible I am and how I can take care the both of you no matter what. I feel so stupid for not being there for you and running behind Megan." Santana said pecking my lips.

"It's okay babe I promise you." I said as I heard momma's phone ring.

"Okay, we're on our way." Momma said before hanging up.

"That was Doctor Johnson, you're pregnant and he wants to know how far along." She said as I nodded my head. We wrapped up our food and Santana grabbed my hand as we walked back to the doctor's office. They called me back and I sat down on the table.

"Alright, you are indeed pregnant. I'm going to need for you to just take off your pants and underwear and I'm going to see how far along you are." He said as I nodded my head. My parents walked out and I took off my jeans and panties and laid down with a paper gown from my waist down.

"Alright I'm going to insert this vaginal ultrasound, I promise it won't hurt it's simple and easy and we'll find out how far along you are." The doctor said as I nodded my head and looked at Santana who's face was pale. He slid it inside of me and it was black and fuzzy on the screen until we seen a small sack and a small bean like creature and then he moved it around and it was another one.

"Looks like we have twins here and you're just around 8 weeks pregnant. There is Twin A and Twin B back there. They'll be a little small right now you're just under 2 months pregnant. Now who is the father? The doctor said looking at me.

"umm that would be me, I'm intersexed." Santana said as the doctor smiled.

"That's perfectly fine, would you like to hear the heartbeats?" The doctor asked as I nodded my head. He switched on something and played with the mouse a bit.

"Here is Baby A, this little guy." He said clicking a bit more and then we heard a big heart beat.

"Alright here is his arm bud, the other one, his leg bud and the other one. Then here is his heart right here." The doctor said moving around a bit.

"He is so itty bitty." Momma said as Daddy kissed her forehead.

"Yeah for now at least. Now on to baby B." He said moving the wand around a bit inside of me. He did the same thing with baby B.

"This heartbeat is the same as the other just a bit stronger than the other but they both have great heartbeats." The doctor said as I looked over at Santana who was crying.

"Could we get pictures?" I asked as he smiled at me.

"Of course you can." He said nodding his head. We finished up and went into his office.

"Alright I'm going to write you out a couple of prenatal vitamins to get at your local Walgreen's." The doctor said as I nodded my head.

"Okay morning sickness, I don't want to keep running in and out of class to throw up." I said as he nodded his head.

"Got just what you need." He said going in his top drawer and pulling out a box.

"What are those?" Santana asked as I looked over at her.

"These are morning sickness bracelet, you take them off when you get in the shower. But it will work perfectly fine." The doctor said as I nodded my head.

"Alright that is it, and here are your pictures, a couple of pamphlets and things you should know for your first trimester. I'll see you again in a month. You know about the no drinking, no smoking, you can't take drugs, prescriptions. The only thing you can take is Ibuprofen and tums just in case of heart burn. Now does either one of your families have any medical issues?" The doctor asked looking at Santana and I.

"None in my family." Santana said smiling.

"Well my dad side has heart attacks and high blood pressure and my moms has diabetes and strokes." I said looking at him.

"Alright well we'll have to watch out for that stuff along with the child being intersex but other than that all three of you are fine." my doctor said as I nodded my head. He handed me the things and we all left.

"We're heading home, I'll see you there?" Momma asked as I nodded my head.

"Yeah I'll go over Santana's house." I said hugging both her and my father before getting in the car with Santana. I buckled up and she got in and we drove to her house.

"Is that you baby?" I heard Santana's mom yell as I smiled.

"Yes mommy its Mercy and I!" Santana yelled back as she put her bag down in the closet and we walked into the kitchen to see her cooking dinner.

"Hi baby!" She yelled running and hugging me tightly.

"Hi mommy." I said as she kissed my cheek.

"Give me good news." She said as she ran her hands down to my belly.

"Twins." I said smiling.

"YOU SAID TWINS!" She yelled causing me to laugh.

"Yes twins." I said as she kissed my cheeks.

"Oh baby I can't wait to spoil these two in there." She said crying.

"What's all the yelling for?" Santana's dad Mario asked walking into the kitchen as Maribel gave him a side eye.

"Twins." She said as he just raised his eye brows at us.

"She is having twins papi." Santana said grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Sonogram please I have to see." Maribel said as Mario hugged me. I grabbed my purse and handed her the pictures and she smiled.

"They're little Lima Heights." She said causing me to laugh.

"So who is your doctor?" Mario asked as he looked at the pictures.

"Doctor Christian Martin." I said as he smiled.

"That's good, he is a good co-worker of mine." Mario said as I nodded my head.

"Give me heartbeats." Maribel said looking at Santana and I. Santana pulled out her cellphone and looked at me and smiled. She started playing the first heartbeat and then she played the other.

"Oh I can't wait until they come." She said kissing my forehead before throwing us out of the kitchen.


End file.
